


Kisses and Mischief

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Chocolate, M/M, Mischief, Office, One Shot, Play on words, Surprise Kissing, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro said he wanted a kiss. He just didn't say what kind.</p><p>Written in 2007 for a LiveJournal challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2007 for the hiro_ando LiveJournal community. The prompt was "Kisses." The prompt didn't specify it had to be a certain type of kiss, so I had fun with the prompt.

Ando sighed, deeply, staring halfheartedly at the spreadsheet in the window before him, waiting for a safe moment so he could get back to his game of Spider Solitaire in the other window. He seemed to have developed a temporary case of ADD, and was switching in between the two windows, occasionally crunching numbers whenever he stopped feeling lazy.

Suddenly, Ando felt something hit him in the back of the head.

“OW!” He turned and looked around his cubicle. There was a Hershey’s Kiss on the floor behind him. Two more Kisses flew onto his desk. Ando got out of his chair and leaned against the wall of his cubicle, standing up on the balls of his feet to look over the partition. A few more Hershey’s Kisses flew from out of Hiro’s cubicle. They landed in random places around the room, not fazing the other cubicle workers who were mesmerized by their computer screens. Another Hershey’s Kiss flew past Ando’s shoulder.

Ando looked around again. There were no supervisors around. He left his cubicle and walked over to Hiro’s, ducking random Hershey’s Kisses along the way. He poked his head into Hiro’s cubicle. Hiro was at his desk with a bag of Hershey’s Kisses and a spoon. Hiro placed a Hershey’s Kiss on the handle of the spoon and slammed his fist down on the round part. The Hershey’s Kiss flew out of the cubicle.

“Hiro, what in the hell are you doing?” Ando asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

“I want a kiss,” Hiro replied nonchalantly.

Ando stepped into the cubicle and grabbed the bag off Hiro’s desk. “Well, you’ve got the whole bag here. Why are you—“

Hiro reached up and grabbed Ando’s tie, pulling Ando to his face. He pressed his lips against Ando’s. He continued to pull Ando towards him as he kissed him. Ando stumbled a little before bending over and melting into the kiss. They stayed there like that until Ando finally had to pull back to breathe.

Ando gasped for air. Hiro looked him straight in the eye, grinning mischievously.

“….Oh.”


End file.
